<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Call by TrashKing (Vanya_Deyja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790372">Last Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/TrashKing'>TrashKing (Vanya_Deyja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just a whole lotta smut, Light has his memories back, M/M, PWP, but tonight we fuck, end of Yotsuba, no beta we die like Naomi Misora, tomorrow we fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/TrashKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light’s been different since they found Higuchi’s Death Note. L thinks he might be the only one who’s noticed, but he has noticed. </p><p>“We can play another round,” Light murmurs levelly, “if you want.” Another round of cat and mouse. More 4D chess.</p><p>“Or…?” L whispers.</p><p>“Or you can fuck me.” Light replies, dangling a one time offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light’s been different since they found Higuchi’s Death Note.</p><p>L thinks he might be the only one who’s noticed, but he has noticed.</p><p>Light slips back into the head office running a hand through his hair. L is convinced in the cold gust of air from the air conditioner he gets a waft of Light’s too elegant musk as he enters the room.</p><p>Light slumps his whole weight into the roller chair next to him, sighing lazily.</p><p>L licks the pad of his index finger and stacks another sugar cube.</p><p>“You know, Light, it’s strange.” He prefaces. “You’re a free man now and yet you never seem to leave headquarters. Even when Misa comes to visit you, you just talk in the foyer.”</p><p>Light leans his whole body forward suddenly, elbow on the desk, sliding towards L.</p><p>His eyes are dangerously sharp.</p><p>Not mocking, not cold, not masked.</p><p><em>Feral</em>.</p><p>L pauses, pursing his lips.</p><p>“We can play another round,” Light murmurs levelly, “if you want.”</p><p>Another round of cat and mouse.</p><p>More 4D chess.</p><p>“Or…?” L whispers, voice dipping deep and gravelly.</p><p>“Or you can fuck me.” Light replies in the same, tense, murmur like he’s groping each letter with those neatly manicured fingers.</p><p>L opens his mouth.</p><p>“One time offer.” Light raises his index finger demonstratively, warning.</p><p>L closes his mouth.</p><p>L doesn’t need to reply, the glint in his eyes speaks clearly enough.</p><p>They move at once, like racers off the starting position at the crack of a gunshot. No time to think. No room to hesitate. Just months of mounting, inescapable, sexual tension hitting crescendo.</p><p>Light kicks up so fast his roller-chair skitters over and in the same motion L sweeps his hand across the desk shattering all of his afternoon feast across the floor. Light surges against him, L catches him, and twisting rough, abrupt, L slams the small of Light’s back against the edge of the desktop.</p><p>Light’s hands tangle in his hair, yanking him down, and L’s mouth finds the hot seam of Light’s lips and the young man doesn’t even hesitate to clamp them together in one, tight, coil. L’s hands claw around Light, twisting in his shirt against the small of his back and between his shoulder blades, holding them fast together.</p><p>Light’s nails scratch his scalp through thick hair, Light’s lips move against his breathlessly and L knows his mouth is wetter than the other’s. Is he drooling? Is he that fiercely hungry? His tongue darts out but it’s not until he bites Light’s lower lip that the other fists his hand against the back of L’s skull and opens his mouth.</p><p>L tastes him. Let’s Light suck his tongue and weasel into his mouth. It’s all the penny-blood taste of wickedness and heat. L can taste spice, lightning, but blood. So much blood. Light purring and snapping against him. L devouring it all like the gluttonous fool he is.</p><p>Tomorrow they’ll probably kill each other.</p><p>But the legends of Kira and great detectives don’t count for shit right now.</p><p>This inescapable heat ripping through L’s marrow is all that matters.</p><p>“Off.” L grunts, hands scrambling up under Light’s hemline to grope the indentations of his waist and the curl of his ribcage.</p><p>Light laughs, murky and sharp. “<em>Make me</em>.” He hisses.</p><p>Is that an order or a challenge?</p><p>L sends buttons scattering across the floor either way.</p><p>Light laughs, delighted, and as L’s mouth sucks and bites down his neck Light gathers him painfully closer and moans up at the dark rim of the ceiling looming above them.</p><p>Light’s hands, frisky and fearless, find one of L’s nipples before he even realizes they’ve crawled under his shirt. Then they feel like hot coals across his tepid skin, slicing and carving, leaving sizzles wherever they go.</p><p>L’s hands dig deeper, forcing their way between Light’s grinding hips that seem set to kill him in their own special way, and when Light won’t still L slams him, hard, against the edge of the desk again. Light gasps against his ear, rattled into stillness, and L takes the three second head start to frantically tear at Light’s pants and start yanking them down. Underwear and all.</p><p>Light kicks off his shoes, sending one rattling off behind L with an audible <em>thunk</em>. Then, lifting himself up, Light sits his naked ass on the edge of the desktop and curling his legs around L tugs him closer in-between his thighs. Light’s arms, Light’s legs, all tangled, all a trap, all a cage…</p><p>L kisses him deep and wet, holding that naked body against his mostly dressed form.</p><p>“More.” Light demands.</p><p>“Brat,” L scoffs.</p><p>“<em>More</em>.” Light yanks his hair, tugging his head to one side so he can bite down into the back of skin where jaw and jugular become neck like some fucking vampire.</p><p>L gasps, fingers digging bruises into the curve of Light’s ass.</p><p>L fumbles to unbuckle his pants, palming his cock once, twice…</p><p>“We need—” He starts to growl.</p><p>“Check your pocket.” Light purrs, licking up the shell of his ear.</p><p>L reaches back and, sure enough, there’s a one of those ‘single dose’ tester samples of lubricant from a sex store.</p><p>“When did you--?” L tries to think back.</p><p>“<em>Focus</em>.” Light hisses, nails digging into his shoulder blades, tight legs pulling them close enough for Light to slide their hot groins together.</p><p>L moans, eyes rolling back.</p><p>Fine. Just this once? He’ll let this slide. Call Light pick pocketing him a magic trick.</p><p>L grabs Light by the upper arms and forces him onto his back on the desk. Light’s head clips the corner of one screen on the way down but L doesn’t apologize and Light doesn’t seem to care despite the cackling cuss he slurs out.</p><p>L holds him against the coldness of the desk for a moment.</p><p>“<em>Stay</em> <em>still</em>.” He orders.</p><p>Slipping back L keeps on hand anchored on the lowest portion of Light’s navel while he snaps the lube open and slathers up his cock.</p><p>He’s going to go out on a limb here and assume if Light’s prepared the lubricant ahead of time, he’s also fingered his tight ass to make this manageable. There’s a sixty-two percent chance at least, knowing how clever Light is, and the remaining thirty-eight percent is a gut feeling L has that Light wants this to hurt just a little.</p><p>But he’s basing that off circumstantial evidence.</p><p>Adjust, shift, <em>thrust</em>.</p><p>Light grits his teeth, perceivably, for a split second, legs tense around L but L pulls his hips closer, bottoming out into that impossible heat, and Light seems to get enough air to moan in that motion. L pauses, inhaling between his teeth, and savours for a second the satisfaction of burying himself deep in Light’s guts.</p><p>This is a bad idea.</p><p>L’s never enjoyed anything more.</p><p>Light’s fingers curl in a scattered paper on the desk, crunching it into a mashed ball, and, groaning, the heel of Light’s foot taps against L’s ass pointedly.</p><p>“Well?” Light lifts his head, breathing taunt. “Lost your nerve Ryuzaki?”</p><p>“You wish.” L smirks.</p><p>L’s pretty sure he catches a glimmer of Light smirking as his head falls back in tandem with L’s first real thrust.</p><p>They stay there, suspended, just animals, for L doesn’t know how long.</p><p>He doesn’t care how long.</p><p>All he cares about is the slap of their hips bouncing off each other and the way Light moans, face glowing under the screens, as L slides to that deepest spot inside him.</p><p>In, out, in, out…</p><p>Will this be worth it tomorrow?</p><p>L can’t see himself regretting this.</p><p>At some point Light’s phone buzzes in his discarded pants. L kicks them away and fucks Light so hard the younger man hiccups with every slam.</p><p>“Yes, yes, <em>fuck</em>…” Light urges. “Just like that…”</p><p>L can’t look away from him.</p><p>He’s so disgustingly handsome.</p><p>It’s disturbing how something so beautiful can be so<em> awful</em>. It’s like all that art L loves so much. Distorted, distasteful and distrustful. </p><p>L smooths his hands up and down Light’s inner thighs, marvelling at the feel of him, and Light seems to be soaking up every motion, every brush of skin, ever scrape of callouses…</p><p>Shuffling, half possessed, Light sits up as L withdraws and pouncing drags him into another kiss. It’s desperate, filled with something neither of them should really name, and it’s so disarmingly real in that second that L feels a new wave of heat and terror surge up inside him.</p><p>L lifts Light off the desk, hands under his thighs, and twists to pressed him up against the glass wall sectioning off the staircase. Light hisses as his spine sides up against cold glass but when L pulls him back down onto his hard cock and starts fucking up into him again Light seems to forget, too busy purring.</p><p>Light’s arms curl around him, one hand in his hair, Light’s face buried in his neck, Light’s legs trying to tangle around his back as L holds them both up and fucks him hard.</p><p>Light shifts, rubbing their noses and foreheads together, and L opens his eyes only wide enough to see Light’s smirk.</p><p>“You love me,” Light hisses, “don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” L growls, “I do.”</p><p>Light laughs, moans, holds him close.</p><p>“What’re you going to do about it?” L whispers, equalling threatening.</p><p>“I’m going <em>fucking kill you</em>.” Light promises, digging his nails into L’s scalp.</p><p>L moans, their lips brushing, and Light unravels into a howl against him.</p><p>That’s all he needed to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm working on something bigger and with a happier ending but I needed to get this out of my system? Lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>